warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Oceanfeather
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warrior Clan Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Icewish page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icewish (Talk) 02:28, December 1, 2011 Thanks! Great! You have a really cool user name by the way. But anyway, on this wiki you can create a cat, join a clan, Rp, and write fanfics! I would advise you read the rules and help page just so you have an idea of what you can do on here and what you cant do. Feel free to add yourself to any clan that you want! Thanks again, Icy Happy Holidays! 02:32, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :) Hi, don't now if you have decided to join this wiki yet. It is a great wiki but it is not that busy. I hope you decide to join! Oh and welcome! Littlewillow It's Snowing! 22:36, December 1, 2011 (UTC) First you need to send me a gray tom. Icy Happy Holidays! 00:04, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Sure Icy Happy Holidays! 00:07, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Why is it so big? Icy Happy Holidays! 00:18, December 2, 2011 (UTC) No, your suppost to use full size. Did you try to make it bigger or something? Icy Happy Holidays! 00:30, December 2, 2011 (UTC) I can make you a siggie if you want. Icy Happy Holidays! 00:35, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Perfect! I noticed your personal charat, do you think you can send it to me with shading and highlighting? Also, read the tutorial on how to do tabbies and send me a gray tabby tom deputy with gold eyes. And what do you want your siggie to look like (I can only do arial font, sorry) Icy Happy Holidays! 00:55, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Awesome charart! And you might want to ask someone else to make your siggie, I'm still new to this and can't do very complicated ones. Icy Happy Holidays! 01:04, December 2, 2011 (UTC) How's this: Oceanfeather Do you know how to make it work? Icy Happy Holidays! 01:14, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Great! And if you want to join a roleplay clan, I would advise LeafClan, OceanClan, MountainClan, and the Rogue Rp. Icy Happy Holidays! 01:18, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Go on source mode and copy the siggie code into your siggie box. Make sure "custom signature" is checked. Icy Happy Holidays! 01:20, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Um, just so you know your siggie looks a bit messed up. Icy Happy Holidays! 01:24, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Maybe try and copy it in again? Icy Happy Holidays! 01:26, December 2, 2011 (UTC) What happened to the second half? Icy Happy Holidays! 01:32, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Um, O.K then. Icy Happy Holidays! 01:41, December 2, 2011 (UTC) mentor hello Ocean, I am your mentor for project charart. If you are ready to start, please make me a gingerish brown cat, doesn't matter what rank (I suggest warrior) or gender. Hope you will like me as a mentor! :) Prickl ar Are you ready for the holidays? 23:15, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply! Yes the charart is great, you might want to highlight the shoulders a bit more though next time. Next I would like a grey cat! And yes I am on COTS :) Prickl ar Are you ready for the holidays? 01:45, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Great! Now for a black cat. You probably know for black cats you actually do a very dark shade of gray for black cats so it is easier to shade and highlight. Prickl ar Are you ready for the holidays? 00:59, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Black cat yes that was your worst one. ;) PLEASE make the black not as black and more of a dark gray. Like this ----------------------------------------------------------------------------> NOTE: It doesn't need to be as dark gray, just check out icewish's that are alittle more lighter than yours Prickl ar Are you ready for the holidays? 23:58, December 13, 2011 (UTC) No, it is better! I can see the nose now, so that's good. I think it is good and you are ready to move on..... Blue-Gray cat please! Don't make the pelt color too blue... Prickl ar Are you ready for the holidays? 12:58, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Great! This si not manditory but I was wondering if it could be a different rank. You should try out new ranks to become familiar with them. I would like a white cat. Remember light gray not white so you can shade and highlight better! This isn't mine, but it id a great example --------------> Prickl ar Are you ready for the holidays? 13:45, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ok I'll let you pass... Next time make it less gray!!! I like how you tryed a new blank :D Now for the hard stuff. I would like a Silver tabby. If you don't think you can do it then do a white cat with black spots. Sorry for the late reply. :) Prickl ar Are you ready for the holidays? 13:00, December 21, 2011 (UTC) silver tabby Please make the stripes more visable. It's good! Prickl ar Are you ready for the holidays? 16:03, December 29, 2011 (UTC) re:Sliver tabby Much better! ^_^ Okay, now do a white cat with black patches/spots. Make the patches big not flecks. You need to do like three more chararts than you can become a warrior! :D Prickl ar 15:59, January 1, 2012 (UTC) wiki Hello, Do you like to write fanfiction about warriors? Do you like to roleplay in tribes and clans? Do you like to comment on all the characters in the series and make art for them? Then you should join Living on our own wiki! it's all about warriors!SpotZAm I Crazy or am I just Insane?? 19:13, January 4, 2012 (UTC) It's fine :) Prickl ar 00:38, January 12, 2012 (UTC)